xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Allheaven Star System
The Allheaven Star System is the Star System below the Thunder Celestial Realm. They have a Clan based system, where strong clan dominate but it also make them have weaker adaptability compared to the sect based system. Organisation Structure *No sects, only bloodlines/families. *The five major planets in the northern domain of the Allheaven Star System each had many cultivation planets under them, and there are many cultivation families on these cultivation planets. * The cultivation families in the Allheaven Star System has similar classifications as in the Alliance Star System, but they focus more on history. Only long-lasting cultivation cultivation families can become an eternal existence in the Allheaven Star System. Ranks # Normal Cultivation Families on Cultivation Planets. # Four Great Families (Ancestors= Celestials). Chen, Lu, Song, and YaoIf this person really does become my Chen family’s non-family elder, then please pretend you two don’t know what happened to Fellow Cultivator Yao! As for Fellow Cultivator Lu’s body, my Chen family will compensate! Fellow Cultivator Song, my Chen family will also give you a gift!. # Six Families (Existed before the collapse of the Celestial Realm). Only Xiang and another remain (Li and Xu have fallen). # Primordial Cultivation Family (Experienced the evolution of cultivation from ancient times, experienced the collapse of the Celestial Realm, and experienced the creation of the Thunder Celestial Temple. They had experienced all the changes in the Allheaven Star System) Quote # In the Allheaven Star System, the most common forces are the cultivation families on the main cultivation planets of the four different domains. There is not much difference in their strength, and three or four cultivation families exist on each planet. # Above these cultivation families were the four great families with inheritances from the Celestial Realm. They were the most powerful force in the Allheaven Star System on the surface. Tracing back to their roots, the ancestors of these four great families were all celestials in the Thunder Celestial Realm before its collapse, so their statuses were not ordinary. # Likewise, there were two more families above these four great families. They usually kept very low profiles, but they were the true powers in the Allheaven Star System. They had even older inheritances than the four families. These families existed in ancient times before the collapse of the Celestial Realm and had survived the collapse of the Celestial Realm. These families had inheritances from the ancient cultivation world, and there were six such families in the Allheaven Star System. The mysterious Ziang family on planet Dong Lin and Li Yuan’s family were among the six. However, after countless years, many of the families with inheritances from the ancient cultivation world had declined. The Li family was one example, and in addition to them, there were three more. Right now only two of these families remained! # Just like how the Alliance System had a rank 9 cultivation planet, the Allheaven Star System also had a family that had survived even longer than that. This was a family that had been around since the primordial times. The Primordial Cultivation Family was the true powerhouse of the Allheaven Star System, and it was extremely mysterious. To exist from the primordial times until today, that kind of power was terrifying. That meant that this family had experienced the evolution of cultivation from ancient times, experienced the collapse of the Celestial Realm, and experienced the creation of the Thunder Celestial Temple. They had experienced all the changes in the Allheaven Star System. Trivia *The name Allheaven would later be used in Er Gen's 3rd novel series I Shall Seal The Heavens as the name of its main villain. **While from a meta standpoint it's not uncommon for authors to re-use/imagine old names and ideas, since all of Er Gen's books exist in a shared universe, a possible in story explanation for this Star System bearing the name could be that someone from the Seven Coloured Sect knew about Allheaven's existence. **The name is quite fitting when one recognises that Allheaven is the ruler of the Vast Expanse and his bloodline is very ancient and powerful "royal" blood and this Star System places strong emphasis on ancient and powerful bloodlines. Category:Locations Category:Star Systems Category:Sealed Realm Category:Wang Lin's Cave World